


Proper Goodbyes

by Awooomy



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awooomy/pseuds/Awooomy
Summary: A snapshot of a departure.
Relationships: Pinga/Shirou, Pingua/Shirou, ピンガ／大神士郎
Comments: 23
Kudos: 291





	Proper Goodbyes

Clear blue skies. A crisp breeze flows through Anima City. The smell of food and industry travels, along with the hustle and bustle of folk greeting the morning. Among the colourful rhythm of the city that’s just woken up, two figures stood upon the roof of the Beastman Co-op.

“Leaving already?” A deep, rough voice. Almost a growl, yet the words felt like a whimper.

“You know how it is- I’m a wandering albatross.” A voice that was lighter, playful and free.

“The least you could do is say a proper goodbye.” Shirou gave Pingua a sharp look, a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

Pingua sighed and shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face the whole time.

“Okay, well how’s this for a proper goodbye then?”

Quick and graceful, Pingua slid off his scarf and looped it around the back of Shirou’s neck. He tugged with both hands, pulling the wolf closer and trapping him in a kiss. Nothing too deep or lingering, but a soft peck before pulling away.

“Keep it. I know you’ll miss me.” Pingua teased. A finger on his lips and a wink on his face.

“You’re not going to get cold up there?” Shirou was looking away, embarrassed. He held one end of the scarf up to his nose. The fabric was gentle on his skin, and its scent was comforting as well.

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Shirou looked up and Pingua was already putting on another scarf. He must have planned this from the start. A strong sniff would reveal the truth, but that could wait.

Pingua patted Shirou lightly on the head before taking a few steps back.

“Be a good dog until I get back ok?” Pingua swung his arms back and changed into albatross form.

“I’m not a dog.” Though he tried to sound stern and annoyed, a small smile escaped Shirou.

“Be a good boy then.” Pingua laughed with a wave of his right wing.

“I’m not-“ Before Shirou could finish, Pingua had taken off into the sky.

Looking up into the azure, Shirou buried his nose into his scarf once again. Taking in their mixed scents, he revisited the happiest memories of his time with that special bird. Until Pingua returned, he would be waiting, ready with a wag in his tail. Metaphorically, of course. Shirou wasn’t a dog…or so he insisted.


End file.
